massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhook
The rhook (rooks) are a tall, bipedal species that originated on Malakar, a planet close to the Citadel. In 250 BCE, they were discovered by the Citadel council. In 150 BCE, one hundred years after their discovery, they were granted an embassy. Their thick layer of fur serves as armor, protecting them from most bullets, an exception being incendiary rounds. They are able to breathe in most atmospheres, as their planet's thick atmosphere is composed of many different compounds. The rhooks have no religion; it is common belief that they were created through years of evolution. Naming The rhooks are named for their family, and what they said mattered most. When they are born, the rhooks are given a name based on their family, such as Morkeht. Females are born with first names, such as Lei, but males keep only this name until they earn their hunter's brand. To do this, they have to engage in a hunt with clan leaders, and survive in the wilderness for a total of ten galactic standard days. After that, what matters most during the hunt, such as water, food, or an animal, will be their name. The males will gain names such as Dwasch Morkeht. They will keep this name until they become a warrior master, or older than one-hundred. Upon becoming one-hundred, they will gain another name, usually their father's first name, such as Dwasch Krewsk'Morkeht. Language The Council call the rhook's language complex. To most, it sounds like a sort of growling hiss, but to them, every single tone of sound is a letter. The rhooks have a very good sense of hearing. There are a total of thirty-two tones, and similar to Basic letters, when the rhooks speak, and put the tones together, they form words. Biology The rhooks are noted for their brute strength. They are naturally born with five times as much strength as a normal human, as their homeworld, an Arctic tundra-wasteland, has many mountains. Due to their environment, the rhooks have a muscle mass that can allow them to climb to heights. Since the environment on their planet is icy, and cold, the rhooks are born with a thick layer of fur, which acts as an armor, due to the many layers it contains. The rhooks' fur coat can also come in a range of colors and blends, such as white, black with-tan, or ginger, though the most common color is a sort of light brown. At the age of one-hundred, upon becoming a master-warrior according to the rhooks' culture, gray streaks may start appearing, and rhook elders are known for their silver fur. Rhooks are carnivores, so they naturally had sharp teeth. These are not only used for hunting, but upon becoming a Master-warrior, the rhook must take one of his teeth, and create a cut with it, showing a sort of "exchange of blood". Rhook's teeth, due to their carnivorous nature, grow back within days, and there seems to be an endless amount of how many teeth they can lose, and then grow back. Rhooks tend to be very strong, so their bodies are very husky. The rhooks can grow to heights of twelve feet, though most rhooks only grow to about nine feet tall. Due to culture, rhooks usually braid the fur on their faces and heads, though not in all cases. The rhooks' eyes are usually brown, though they could end up green or gray, due to hereditary links. Rhooks are classified as mammals, though it is unknown how they are born, though most likely like other mammals. The rhooks usually live to around two hundred, due to their hibernation at night, which, unlike sleeping, actually stops aging altogether. Appearances *The Council Era (83 CE) Category:Articles by Bluethunder213 Category:The Council Era (83 CE) Category:Sentient Species Category:Species